


double date?

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Pet, nayuren week, no beta we die like men, nyrn week, nyrn week 2020, pon-chan and nyankotarou meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: where else would pets pick their traits from?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: mish writes for nayuren week 2020





	double date?

He can’t believe this.

He genuinely cannot believe this.

Never in history would Asahi Nayuta waste any effort doing errands of any form; most things outside the area of music simply weren't his concern. There are other people who could do those tasks beside him, anyway, but it seemed that wasn’t the case today.

“Sorry, Nayuta, I’m a bit caught up with today’s work shift!”

“Yeah, I can’t. I have class ‘til late tonight..”

“My sincerest apologies, Nayuta. I’m dealing with some important business right now.”

Those were Miyuki’s, Reon’s, and Kenta’s replies; only God knows what’s up with Ryo at this given time He’s used to the others being unable to deliver his orders, but to think even his devoted guitarist can’t do him a favor like he always does?

The vocalist grunted at the thought; no point stressing about it now that he’s done the work, anyway. It’s not like it was a difficult task; all he had to do was purchase food for Nyankotarou, which he already has in hand. All that’s left is to return to the sharehouse and get back on his usual routine.

Upon the appearance of a running figure in his line of sight, however, that routine had been pushed back even further.

“H-Hold on, Pon-chan— aaah!!”

He could recognize that voice way too easy at this point, and that fact sent him chasing after the person, wondering just what on earth is happening.

Never would Nayuta expect that a day where he’d run after Nanahoshi Ren would come, but there it was, unfolding before his very eyes.

“Pon-chan, stop!!!” Ren begged the puppy being held by his leash; these particular words seemed to finally have reached him, as Pon-chan gradually decreased in speed, and eventually, stopped.

“Geez, Pon-chan…” Ren whined the slightest, kneeling beside him. “I know you have a lot of energy, but calm down sometimes…”

The pooch was panting, facing him with his dumb yet adorable expression that Ren simply couldn’t resist. A light chuckle left him as a hand ran through his thick fur.

Nayuta, who has just caught up to the other, and is now catching his breath. witnessed the scene from behind him. He knew Ren was the soft type of person, but for such a sight to unravel, right before him… he instinctively pulled a hand up to cover his face, noting the warmth of his cheeks.

It wasn’t long until the puppy took notice of Nayuta’s presence, to which made him bark. Blinking in confusion, Ren carried his pet up, which furthered his commotion, while the tiny motions made pointed to behind Ren, causing the vocalist to turn to his back.

“Oi, Pon-chan, what are you so worked up fo— eh, Nayuta-kun!?”

“Tch” was the only response he could have made; he didn’t even understand why he ended up following him in the first place, so a meeting like this was uncalled, and he wasn’t ready.

“A-Ah, hello!” Ren immediately greeted upon realizing the lack of a proper one. “What brings you around, Nayuta-kun?”

“None of your business,” He immediately responded, spinning on his heel before this derails into an actual conversation he couldn’t shake off. As he took his first step, however, Pon-chan scurried off in his tiny legs, bumping into Nayuta, whom he was trying to climb.

“O-Oi, what the fuck are you doing!?”

“ _Pon-chan!_ I told you to calm down, aah—!” Said Ren, who was dragged along with his companion’s sudden actions. The pup seemed to have no plans easing up anytime soon, forcing Ren to lift him up from the floor once again.

“I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun… Pon-chan can be a bit too enthusiastic at times…”

_As if you’re one to talk_ , he wanted to say.

“A-Anyway, don’t let me bother you…! Please go on ahead, I’ll— hmm?” Ren paused in the middle of his apology as he finally noticed the bag of cat food in the other’s hands. “Oh, so you were picking up pet food! Now that I remember, I do recall seeing a cat back in your apartment in Sapporo! I’m really glad she was able to come along with you guys!”

Nayuta wouldn’t even dare to respond and prolong this futile talk, he’ll just continue to make his way…

“...Oh, now that I think about it, you think I can see her right now!? I didn’t get to meet her properly before, so maybe now's a good chance!”

“ _Hah?_ ” Nayuta scowled, taken by surprise thanks to Ren’s sudden words. “You don’t need a reason for that, now do you?”

“Well, I uhh—...” Ren shuffled in place, “I guess… other than the fact that I want to? Since I have Pon-chan now, I kind of want to learn how to get along with animals more... and I just really want to meet your cat too, if it’s fine! Maybe they and Pon-chan can even be friends!”

“A cat and a dog? Are you out of your mind?”

Nayuta was in disbelief; was Ren out of his mind? More like, he was letting his mind too loose and run in ways that don’t even comprehend, but then again, what’s new?

“...Now that you said it, that _does_ sound like a bad idea…” The tone in Ren’s voice dropped, and, for some odd reason, Nayuta felt guilty about it. The idea of an upset Ren didn’t sit right with him… _damn it_.

“...You can join, so long as you behave.”

“I-I can!?”

And just like that, his face lit up again; it was that simple?

“Stop talking and start walking.”

“A-Ah, mhm! Let’s go, Pon-chan!”

* * *

“Let go, Pon-chan!!”

“ _Arf!_ ”

“Ahh!”

And it was a mess—the pup relentlessly chased the kitten all over the living room, leaving Ren in a panic fit.

“Nayuta-kun! Nyankotarou and Pon-chan are running all over the place and making a mess out of the sharehouse!”

“Doesn’t sound like my problem.”

“Eeh!?”

Nayuta pulled his head from the refrigerator, shutting the door with the free hand. walking into the scene, he popped his can of iced coffee open, and proceeded to head back to his room, until Ren grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket.

“Wait, Nayuta-kun!” Ren pleaded, “Help me watch over them!”

“Tch,” He scoffed, “weren’t you the one who asked for this?” An abrupt tug on his arm had made the other vocalist let go.

“I know, but I didn’t expect it'll turn out this wa— huh!?”

The sound of shattering glass startled the both of them, and the two pets emerged from the direction of the source of the sound, still at it with their wild chase. _Yet another bottle of wine_ , Nayuta thought.

“Oh no, this is bad…”

If he were to be honest, he could hardly care if anything broke in the house, or if anyone scolded him for that matter; those are none of his concerns. What bothered him, instead, was the distressed look on Ren’s face, frantic with the turn of events as if he was the one that’s going to get in trouble for whatever’s to happen in the sharehouse that he doesn't even reside in.

With a heavy groan, Nayuta placed the caffeinated drink on top of the center table, bending his knees just as Nyankotarou would zoom to his direction and— picked the feline up. Pon-chan, noticing his playmate being held up, decided to climb onto the vocalist once more, causing the cat to hiss and thrash about.

“O-Oi, fucking hell… Nanahoshi!”

“On it, on it!!” Aaand it was the dog’s turn to be carried—for the nth time today. “You’re playful, even to strangers, huh?” Ren commented with a faint laugh.

“...I know where he picked that trait up from.”

“M-Mmh? What did you say, Nayuta-kun?”

_Ah._ “It’s nothing…”

“But you did! I heard you mumble something, though I wasn’t able to catch it, but I—”

“What the— too close! And don’t bring your dog near, Nyankotarou’s gonna freak out again—”

“A-Ah, my bad!!” Ren stumbled, taking back the few steps he didn’t realize he made as he interrogated the other.

A sigh left Nayuta’s mouth, while his fingers ran through the feline’s white fur. “...You and that dog have uncanny similarities that it’s not even funny.”

“E-Eh!?”

“ _Arf!_ ”

Once the feline has calmed down, Nayuta allowed her to leap out of his arms, letting the man sit on the same couch where a Ren struggling to put on Pon-chan’s collar was.

“I mean… I do hear people say that a lot, but if you were to ask me? I think Nyanko-chan and Nayuta-kun are a bit similar too, don’t you think?”

Nayuta almost spat out his iced coffee.

“I mean, you both seem really unapproachable and mean, but you’re not too bad once people get to know you more…” Ren beamed. “Otherwise, she wouldn’t let you be close around you like that. Nyanko-chan, that is!”

“...Nonsense,” Nayuta retorted, “I’m just her owner, that’s all.”

He was short with his statement, not wanting to comment on him, thus putting the focus on the cat.

“Huh? But I heard that cats can sometimes be pretty cold, even to their owners… uhp, there you go.” Ren finished fixing up his pooch, and had finally let him back on his feet. “If Nyanko-chan feels comfortable with you, it means you must be a really nice owner! And I totally get why!”

“Hah?”

“After all, even I’d want to be by Nayuta-kun’s side!”

Such a bold statement was nonchalantly spoken, catching the other vocalist off his guard. Once again, he found himself covering his cheek with his hand; perhaps the cold tin can can help ease the heat that crawled his face?

“...You’re saying dumb things again, Nanahoshi.”

Blink, blink; Ren tilted his head. “Eh? But that’s what I truly feel, though!”

_And you should stop,_ Nayuta thought. _I have no time to even think about that._

“...Then make it happen. Rise up, until you can reach the same stage I’m in.”

_But even if he wanted to push him away, it was him in the first place, who posted such a challenge for him. He never knew how much that would change their fates forever._

“Ah, m-mhm! I’ll practice harder everyday, and get better! I still have a long way to go, but I’m going to catch up soon, Nayuta-kun!!”

“...Tch,” Nayuta got up, facing away, to the direction of his room; he felt as if he was _almost_ about to smile, and he had to hide that. “make sure you aren’t all bark, Nanahoshi.”

Ren’s expression brightened at his words, giving him more hope and enthusiasm to face the challenge in front of him. He got on his feet abruptly, and with the most determined voice, he responded, “Mhm!”

That was the kind of passion he wanted to hear—Nayuta halted his steps for a quick moment, anticipating the future events to unfold.

“Ah, Nayuta-kun, wait for me!” Ren called out, but not before he left Pon-chan a few words. “Behave a bit for now, alright? You can play with Nyanko-chan, but don’t be too rowdy!”

“ _Arf!_ ”

“Mhm! Good boy…” He cooed, ruffling Pon-chan’s fur. “E-Eh, Nayuta-kun, I said wait—!”

“I have things to do. Don’t bother me.”

“T-Then I won’t, but I wanna hang out!!”

The way he persistently tried to reach out to him persistently, no matter how many times he tried to shake him off... like pet, like owner.

And following that logic… it seems both Nayuta and Nyankotarou had quite a bit ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sorry for being inactive for awhile; been busy with a lot of things irl plus i had some stuff to do, including planning and writing for nayuren week 2020! u can expect more works from me for the upcoming days hehe,, let's all have fun!! <33


End file.
